


It Should Have Ended Here

by rieha



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, M/M, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieha/pseuds/rieha
Summary: The fight against Cazador goes just as well as they thought it would, not great.Astarion might be a vampire lord now, but that only causes more problems then it solves
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	It Should Have Ended Here

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr and was surprised by peoples positive reaction to it so I decided to put it here as well!  
> Thank you to my lovely friend Teegan for helping me edit <3
> 
> A little back story for my Tav for the fic to hit even harder in the angst department: Roman was apart of a powerful political family in Baldur's Gate, but they were all killed by Cazador when he was young. Cazador's been a looming threat to him his whole life, just waiting to turn him.

Roman felt a cold numbness creeping up his limbs, making his body shiver weakly. The large gash on his side let out more blood with every breath that he struggled to take. His ribs poked awkwardly into his lungs from the impact against the wall, and his breathing strained with the gurgle of blood caught in his throat.

He eyed Astarion from where he sat propped up against the crypt wall. He was crouched over Cazador’s lifeless corpse. At least Cazador would no longer control or torment their lives. One less obstacle to worry about.  
He watched hazily as Astarion stood abruptly beside Cazadors body. Blood dripped from his chin, an unsettlingly wide grin on his face. Astarion was not only free, he was a vampire lord himself now. That thought put Roman on edge.

Astarion’s fists clenched and unclenched with every deep breath he took. After adjusting to the surge of new power flowing through him, he turned to face Roman, the elation on his face flashing to fear in an instant. Astarion rushed to his side, kneeling before him. “No,” he whispered. “Nonononono.” It became a desperate chant spilling from his lips. He clutched the sides of Roman’s face, looking at him in despair.

Roman managed to focus his dulling eyes on Astarion’s terrified face. Unable to speak, he called on what little was left of their shared connection. Roman tried to tell Astarion not to worry. Tried to let him know how much he loves him and how proud of him he is. To tell him that he will be okay without him. And lastly, that the alternative to dying isn’t what he wants and that they both know that. 

Astarion frantically shakes his head in response. “No no, I can’t lose you darling, not now, not yet... I’m so sorry dear heart, please forgive me.” In one swift motion, Astarion bit down into the exposed neck in front of him without warning or hesitation. Trembling, he held Roman tightly.

Roman could only give a weak protest in his current state; a choked cry that fizzled out just as soon as it started.

Roman felt an unfamiliar warmth spread from the bite, but not unwelcome to his freezing body. With the lull of his head, his eyes fluttered shut as he took his last shaky breaths that he’d ever take while alive.

The first thing Roman heard when he began to come to was Wyll shouting, and Gale pleading with him.

“What’s done is done, Wyll. There is nothing we can do,” Gale said calmly.

“NOTHING we can do?” Wyll seethed. “I say we take this vampire lord’s head clean off while he's still weak!”

Wyll’s yelling sounded one hundred times louder than anything Roman had ever heard before. His ears rang, his head throbbed, he felt an impossible pain in his mouth, and an ache in his throat. Unable to hold back a groan, the argument went quiet.   
Astarion was by his side in a flash, gathering him into his arms and cradling him gently. “Shh shhhh, you’re okay darling. Everything will be okay,” he cooed to him softly.

Roman tried opening his eyes, but everything was far too bright. Even in the dimly lit crypt.

“Don't try to force yourself to do anything so soon, my dear. Take your time to get… accustomed to these new changes.”

There was a brief silence that settled into the room before Wyll spoke. “So what are you going to do with him, then? Let him become a vampire lord, too?” Wyll’s tone was pointed and bitter.

“If he so desires, then I shall consider it.”

“Only consider it? You have to be joking!” The frustration was growing behind Wyll’s eyes. “Why would you think he would want to go from being trapped by Cazador to being trapped by you?!”

“I am not Cazador,” Astarion bit back with a growl.

“But you’re a vampire lord now, and he's your spawn. Your ‘puppet,’ as you explained before. You betrayed his trust Astarion... and ours as well.”

“Did you expect me to just let him die?!” Astarion snapped back. “What would you have done if you were in my position? Watch the person you love bleed out and die in front of you when you hold the key to saving them? Hmm?!”

“That. Is. Not. The. Same.” Wyll glared at him. “What do you think Roman will say to you when he fully wakes up? ‘Thanks for saving my tail, also servitude sounds absolutely wonderful!’ Because we both know that that's highly unlikely.”

Astarion opened his mouth to give a retort but quickly closed it. He knew Wyll was right. He looked back down at Roman, wondering what he would actually say.

“We should leave them be for a bit. Let's go see how the others faired,” Gale spoke, grasping Wyll’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze, directing him towards the door. Without another word, they left.

Roman was falling in and out of consciousness. The pain he felt was agonizing, but he could not remember why he felt this way. When he finally jolted fully awake in a panic, Astarion grabbed him and held him close. He violently shook as he tightly gripped the front of Astarion’s shirt.   
‘You’re safe now, my dear.’   
Fear and dread seeped into his mind as he heard Astarion’s voice. Not out loud, but in his head. He tried to pull away immediately, every alarm bell ringing in his head, but Astarion simply said ‘stay,’ and he couldn't move. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he stared directly into Astarions eyes. He looked conflicted.

“This was the only way I could save you, darling. I hope one day you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any of my writing, I hope you enjoyed!  
> I might expand on this, I'm not sure yet, but any suggestions welcomed ^^


End file.
